The currently commercially available cymbal locating structure mainly includes a pole, a fixed seat, a cymbal locating rod, and an adjusting knob. The pole is connected at a lower end to a set of stand legs, so as to stably stand on a surface. The fixed seat is assembled to an upper end of the pole and is formed on one side with a plurality of annularly arranged locating teeth. The cymbal locating rod is movably connected via a pivot block on its lower end to the fixed seat and has a cymbal fixedly fitted on an upper end thereof. The pivot block is formed on one side with a plurality of annularly arranged tooth sockets for engaging with or disengaging from the locating teeth on the fixed seat. With these arrangements, the cymbal locating rod can be set to different vertical angles relative to the fixed seat, and the cymbal can be changed to different angles when the cymbal locating rod is vertically rotated. The adjusting knob is extended into the pivot block and the fixed seat. By turning the adjusting knob to a pressing position, the locating teeth and the tooth sockets can be brought to tightly engage with one another to thereby fix the cymbal locating rod to an adjusted angle.
The design of changing the vertical angle of the cymbal locating rod through engagement of locating teeth with tooth sockets is often restricted by the number and the density of the locating teeth and tooth sockets provided. Therefore, the cymbal locating rod could not always be adjusted conveniently to reach a really desired angular position. That is, with the above-described conventional cymbal locating structure, it is not able to finely adjust the cymbal locating rod to accurate angular positions.
To overcome the disadvantage of the conventional cymbal locating structure in failing to allow fine angle adjustment, there was developed a steplessly adjustable cymbal locating structure as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional steplessly adjustable cymbal locating structure includes a pole 1 having a fixed seat 2 and an immovable clamp disc 3 formed on the fixed seat 2; a clamper 4 mounted to the pole 1 and including a base 5 seated on the fixed seat 2 and a movable clamp disc 6 formed on the base 5 to face toward the immovable clamp disc 3; a cymbal locating rod assembly 7 including a friction disc 8 arranged between the immovable clamp disc 3 and the movable clamp disc 6 and a cymbal locating rod 9 outward projected from the friction disc 8; two friction washers 10, one of which being arranged between the immovable clamp disc 3 and the friction disc 8 while the other one between the movable clamp disc 6 and the friction disc 8; and a primary adjusting screw rod assembly 11 extended through the immovable clamp disc 3, the movable clamp disc 6, the friction disc 8, and the friction washers 10 to adjustably press these parts against one another.
However, the conventional cymbal locating structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 can only be adjusted in its vertical angular position via the cymbal locating rod assembly 7. That is, the cymbal locating rod 9 and accordingly the cymbal (not shown) mounted thereto could not be adjusted to different horizontal orientations, unless the whole cymbal locating structure along with a stand thereof is lifted and turned to a desired horizontal orientation. It is no doubt time and effort consuming to do so. In view of the above problems, it is really necessary to improve the conventional cymbal locating structure to meet users' demands.